dragonballfighterzfandomcom-20200214-history
Android 16/Move List
Images sourced from the Dustloop wiki. Normal Attacks |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A standing jab. |image-2 = |input-2 = |damage-2 = 700 |type-2 = Physical |guard-2 = All |description-2 = A shoulder charge. |image-3 = |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1000 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Grabs the opponent, turn around while lifting them overhead, and slams them on the ground. Will whiff if the opponent guards the input. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A downward double axe handle. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A forward shoulder charge. This move has armor against physical attacks. }} |damage-1 = 600 1080 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires one of his fists at the opponent. Inputting again makes 16 fire his other fist. }} |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A crouching jab. }} |damage-1 = 700 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Crouch |description-1 = A crouching sweeping double axe handle. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = A jumping shoulder tackle. Armor against physical attacks. Invulnerable to air-attacks. }} |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = Hops and does a side kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 400 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = A midair jab. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 800 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = Stand |description-1 = An airborne side kick. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Does a midair shoulder charge. This move has armor against physical attacks and launches. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 600 1080 |type-1 = Level 1 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires one of his fists aimed downward at the opponent. Inputting again makes 16 fire his other fist. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Physical |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Does a falling dropkick. }} Special Moves |damage-1 = 1200 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Stands still and reaches forward for the grab. |input-2 = |damage-2 = 1200 |type-2 = Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Stalls for a moment and then lunges forward to perform the grab. The throw wallbounces the opponent and can easily be followed up with . |input-3 = |damage-3 = 1500 |type-3 = Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Similar to the version, but has slightly less startup frames, 16 charges forward more, and the wallbounce is strong enough to be followed up with a super dash anywhere on the screen. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1300 1400 |type-1 = Air Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Leaps vertically to grab the opponent. |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1300 1400 |type-2 = Air Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Pauses for a moment and then lunges forward. Travels 65% of the screen. |input-3 = (air OK) |damage-3 = 300, 1600 1700 |type-3 = All, Air Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = The jump covers more distance along with having less startup lag. There is now a hitbox when 16 does the leap. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (in air) |damage-1 = 1300 |type-1 = Air Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Performs a stationary grab. |input-2 = (in air) |damage-2 = 1300 |type-2 = Air Grab |guard-2 = — |description-2 = Lunges forward after a few frames of startup, covering 65% of the screen. |input-3 = (in air) |damage-3 = 1600 |type-3 = Air Grab |guard-3 = — |description-3 = Much similar to the version, but with less startup frames. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} (air OK) |damage-1 = 1100 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Fires a very short range blast diagonally downward from his arm cannon. |image-2 = |input-2 = (air OK) |damage-2 = 1200 |type-2 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-2 = All |description-2 = Fires a very short range blast directly downward from his arm cannon and deals slightly more damage than diagonal version. }} Z-Assist / |damage-1 = 850 |type-1 = Level 2 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Shoots a diagonally downward blast from one of his arm cannons. }} Super Attack or (air OK) |damage-1 = 2121 |type-1 = Level 3 Projectile |guard-1 = All |description-1 = Takes out both arms cannons and fires two blasts from each arm cannon diagonally downward to the ground. Consumes one Ki gauge. }} Meteor Attacks |damage-1 = 4816 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Grabs the opponent, slams them in the ground if a powerbomb hasn't been used in a combo, and then proceeds to remove both his forearms and tucks them beneath his armpits. He then charges and fires a massive blast from both his arm cannons directly at the opponent, igniting a giant explosion from which hundreds of small beams are shown sprouting from the crater. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} |damage-1 = 50000 |type-1 = Grab |guard-1 = — |description-1 = Clenches his fist and then proceeds to jump at the opponent to grab them. Android 16 has full invincibility up to the grab. Has extremely long startup. After grabbing the opponent, he activates his self-destruct mechanism, instantly knocking out the opponent. Successfully using this move leaves 16 with 1 HP, turning what's left of his original health into blue health and gives the opponent an instant 7 ki gauges. 16 can only use this move once per round. Consumes three Ki gauges. }} Navigation Category:Android 16